In conventional wireless communication systems, only wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs) are mobile. Base stations are typically fixed in position making their geographic location known. As a result, cell planning in conventional systems is primarily a task of ensuring that no two base stations are located in the same general area, operating on the same frequency, or are assigned identical network resources. To illustrate, network planning in a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) system includes assigning different primary scrambling codes to the various base stations operating near each other within that WCDMA FDD system. In addition, inter-cell interference is managed by setting a Common Pilot Channel (CPICH) power for each base station based on the relative distance between neighboring base stations.
In an advanced communication system, where base stations can be mobile, any a priori cell planning may become invalid due to the changing location of one or more base stations and/or changing network conditions. Mobility may include, for instance, simply relocating a base station from one fixed location to another, which may require removing a base station from the network at one location and then readmitting it at a new location. Mobility may also include movement of an active base station from one location to another, while the active base station is transmitting and/or receiving communication signals. Mobility may also include the constant movement of an active mobile base station through out the network. Currently, there does not exist an effective method and/or apparatus for use in network planning in networks having at least one mobile base station.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method and apparatus for improving network planning in wireless communication systems having at least one mobile base station.